


Frozen Trepidation

by Feilsy



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Bakugou Katsuki takes Hans’ Role, F/M, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, Kirishima Eijirou and Kaminari Denki are Snowmen, Midoriya Izuku takes Elsa’s Role, Not Beta Read, Tags May Change, The Author Has Big Plans, Uraraka Ochako is Betrothed to Bakugou Katsuki, Uraraka Ochako takes Anna’s Role, Vague Mentions of the Parents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:00:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24240199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feilsy/pseuds/Feilsy
Summary: In the Kingdom of Arendelle, a prince by the name of Izuku Midoriya has a secret that only a select few people know about. He has ice powers. Yet, he hurt someone thanks to it and is afraid to use them again. The kingdom was disclosed off from the rest of the world for his safety, until one day, on a cruise to somewhere far away, his parents died as the ship capsized in a storm.One things lead to another, and he is forced to take the throne. However, things take a turn for the worst on the day of the coronation, and he runs away from the kingdom. A princess, named Ochako Uraraka who happened to be Izuku’s best friend, takes a journey to the North Mountain, running into unlikely companions along the way.Meanwhile, Katsuki Bakugou, another prince who is betrothed to Ochako, has plans of his own, and he gathers others to join him in his scheme.Or: A Frozen/Izuocha crossover fic that no one asked for.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Uraraka Ochako, Bakugou Katsuki/Uraraka Ochako, Kaminari Denki & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku & Uraraka Ochako, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Todoroki Shouto & Uraraka Ochako
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Frozen Trepidation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Just a heads up so that you won’t be disappointed after reading the chapter: the scheme Bakugou is trying to pull off won’t be shown/discussed until the next chapter, so I hope you’ll be able to stick around until then if you’re interested!
> 
> This was actually based on a dream I had a long while ago, and this has been sitting unfinished in my notes for a long time, so I finally got around to finishing a portion of it. Please don’t be thrown off by the Kacchako tag, there had to be someone for Hans. And as I said, since this was based on my dream, Bakugou was Hans, along with Izuku and Ochako being Elsa and Anna respectively.
> 
> I have a lot more to say at the end notes, so, needless to say, hope you enjoy reading!

_The kingdom of Arendelle was mystifying, its winters always arriving and leaving on time._

_This was because of a prince who had once became the ruler of this kingdom. He could control the winter and make snow. Whatever he touched could be coated in ice._

_This is the story of how that came to be._

* * *

Ochako wandered aimlessly around the castle, feeling as lonely as ever.

The prince still refused to come out of his shell; deciding to keep himself locked up in his room, the reason behind it, for someone like Ochako, was a complete mystery. She had not seen him in ages! The Kingdom of Arendelle did not allow any other kingdoms to come and visit, either.

This was how it was, when Ochako came to visit him again with her parents after the royal Bakugou family had come over and left.

They were both still twelve years old.

She had no idea what happened; his parents never talked about it and the prince himself probably never would tell her what transpired. Obviously something _had_ happened, something that caused poor Izuku to lock himself up. He refused to leave, let alone speak to Ochako. She was frustrated, knowing that her friend was hurting, but she was unable to do anything to help him. Since her parents wanted her to be betrothed to Katsuki Bakugou, she had wanted to question him about it. Yet, the spiky blond shrugged it off and said it was nothing.

Ochako knew better, of course, but she could not bring herself to push him any further for answers. So she just left it be.

She was coming to regret it now, though.

Her parents were accompanying the king and queen to some place elsewhere by ship, somewhere Ochako did not remember knowing about.

It was so boring, not being able to communicate with anyone else. There would be a few servants, but they were not exactly up for chatting with a young princess, only twenty-one years old, such as herself. She missed the times where Izuku was still the nice prince with ice powers that Ochako used to remember him as.

Well, she had to make the best out of it with every restless visit, so this was nothing different.

Then, Ochako heard that both parents died, the ship having capsized in a storm. Both kingdoms had lost their king and queen.

When she had received the news, it was then that Ochako broke down and grieved for the loss of both her kingdom and Arendelle’s; tears streaming down her face and dropping onto the floor. This was unacceptable for a future queen, but, at that moment, Ochako was struck with a realisation. That had halted the tears that had been ceaselessly flowing down her face as she grew increasingly worried about something else.

Or rather, _someone_ else.

Just how was he going to take in all this?

* * *

Izuku hated being selfish. He thought that, by staying away from everyone, he would be doing his own kingdom a favour.

And now, his parents were dead.

All thanks to him.

He could hear Kacchan’s words now, _Useless, defenceless Izuku. You can’t even use your powers properly!_

From where he leaned against the door of the bedroom, he curled up and rested his arms over his knees, burying his face into the fabric of his sleeves as he heard the sound of footsteps approaching.

_Leave, please._

“ _Izuku?_ ” Ochako’s voice came out muffled from the other side, “ _Izuku, are you there?_ ”

He remained silent.

“ _I…I’m sorry,_ ” the princess began, “ _But…can we talk, please?_ ”

When no reply came, she sighed, “ _Okay…that’s fine. You don’t need to speak to me. But, if you ever need to talk to someone, I’m here, okay?_ ”

Would she still want to be around him…if she knew what he did?

“…Thank you,” was all he could manage.

* * *

“ _…Thank you._ ”

It was so soft that she could hardly hear him, but she heard it. A soft, warm smile spread over her features as she beamed at something so abysmal.

“Any time, Izuku.”

* * *

She helped to encourage Izuku, even though he was on the other side of the door.

The latter felt rejuvenated by her words, as short as they may be.

With the lack of a king and queen—same going for Ochako’s kingdom—there were plans for a coronation day in the Kingdom of Arendelle. Ochako would have one held for her soon after.

Just thinking about the coronation day made Izuku queasy.

He had lost his social experience over the years, his one and only contact from the outside world being Ochako. Here, in his own little private space, with iced over walls and items, he was alone.

Now, he had to face an actual crowd of people.

They were expecting _him_ to be the king. He was not ready. Even with all the private training he received from his parents, he still felt as if he could not do it.

The nervous feeling only grew once the day finally came.

He sincerely hoped he would not get the urge to puke.

He could not afford to mess anything up, lest he disappoint the entire kingdom.

And so, he stepped out of his room, clad in his coronation outfit as he steadfastly walked forward, just like his parents taught him. It was so that he appeared regal, and composed, everything a prince-about-to-be-king should be. Although, his heart was pounding in his chest, heartbeat skyrocketing and running a million hours per second. He was surprised none of the servants passing by did not seem to hear it.

He adjusted his gloves, feeling the familiar tingling at his fingertips that was a reminder of his power.

He would see Ochako later in the evening, as well as one very irate Kacchan. Izuku…did not know how to feel, or think, about it.

Well, better to just stand off to the side for now and help wherever he could.

Everything would be fine.

* * *

As he held the sceptre and orb—without his gloves—he could feel it. The tender skin of his fingers and palms that were making contact with the two golden items were slowly getting iced over. _It’s okay, relax. Don’t be so tense!_

At last, he could not hold it any longer and quickly put both down, taking his gloves and slipping them smoothly back over his fingers with practiced efficiency before returning to facing the people watching.

He could feel Kacchan’s piercing gaze zeroing on him, but he decided to ignore it, for now.

* * *

“Hi!” The normally cheery voice of Ochako nearly caused Izuku to startle as he slowly turned to face her, a small smile gracing his features. She gave a small curtsy to him, and he bowed his head just a little subtly as he blinked at her.

“…Hi,” he responded in kind, albeit slightly more awkward.

She clasped her hands behind her back as she stood beside him before turning to face the crowd, smile still in place. Izuku was glad she was here with him. Her very presence soothed him, telling him that she could be trusted, and she was very nice. _And pretty,_ a part of him said. Izuku hoped he was not blushing as he silently admonished himself, _Nope nope nope, not thinking about that right now, nope._

Ochako remained there, blissfully unaware of Izuku’s betraying thoughts, which _should not_ have come as a huge relief to him, really. Ochako was already engaged to Kacchan…so why did he feel disappointed?

Izuku never got his answer.

“Hey, do you smell chocolate?” His friend suddenly said almost dreamily.

“Oh, yeah… Yeah!” Izuku nodded. _He was so bad at this._

Ochako did not spare a single thought as she grabbed his wrist, and, before he knew it, he was dragged through the crowd towards one of the tables.

The brunette was literally reverberating with excitement. She continued to point at different food, most of which contained chocolate, and asked for Izuku’s opinion once in a while.

“Ooooh! I know! Try this one! I know you like these!”

She took his hand and turned it such that his palm was facing upwards before she, almost, slapped the treat onto it.

Izuku giggled.

It was his favourite, or at least one of them.

Milk chocolate.

He ate the dessert that Ochako singlehandedly handpicked for him, thanking her afterwards as she replied happily.

“I will never forget the kind of food you like, Izuku. _Never!_ ”

He laughed at his friend’s antics, realising how he missed laughing with someone other than his parents.

Then, Ochako had disappeared somewhere else.

It was fine, until it was not.

“ _Deku_ ,” a familiar snarl caused him to whip around.

“K-Kacchan,” he stuttered.

“You’re already a king, you shouldn’t call others by nicknames!” _Hypocrite. You’re not going according to royal protocol by using English contractions, either._

“You called me Deku,” Izuku pointed out, bracing for the verbal abuse he knew was going to come.

“You think you’re better than me?”

_Better to get this over with,_ he told himself. He was still affected by Kacc- _Katsuki_ , but he knew he had to stand up for himself. He was an adult now, they both were.

So why was Katsuki still behaving like the person he first met back then?

“Seeing as you _are_ in my kingdom at this very moment, I could very much banish you,” Izuku warned.

He could see the blond grinding his teeth together before he huffed and, roughly, grabbed one of his gloved hands. He pulled it up and pointed at it with his free hand, “What is with these gloves, huh? Nobody else is wearing them.”

“Unhand me, please,” Izuku tried, he really did not want to deal with this right now.

“No, I want an answer,” said the red-eyed prince stubbornly.

He sighed, resigning to his fate.

“Then tell me, why are you here?” He deflected with a question of his own.

“Hah? What kind of question is that?”

“Then I have no reason to give you an answer,” Izuku said simply.

Growling, he pulled the glove off of Izuku’s hand, the latter’s eyes widening in alarm.

“ _Katsuki_ ,” he started, “please.”

He was met with a sneer, and once his exposed hand was released, he pulled it closer to his chest. This was not good.

Maybe he could just get another pair of gloves…that would be the better alternative than retrieving the glove from Katsuki.

As Izuku started to walk away, Katsuki called out loudly—garnering attention from people as a result, “Hey! Where do you think you are going?”

Izuku refused to reply and walked faster. _Just ignore him ignore him ignore him-_

Then, his shoulder was grabbed harshly as Katsuki tried to yank him back.

The contact made Izuku turn and, without thinking, he swept his ungloved hand at Katsuki as spikes of ice shot out from the ground, glistening under the pretty golden lights of the chandeliers.

He would never forget the look of shock—and _was that horror?_ —on the blond’s face.

A few gasps rose into the air as everyone in the room witnessed what had just transpired.

“…Izuku?” he heard a small voice call out quietly as everyone fell silent.

_Ochako._

Terrified, Izuku fled from the room.

Once he was outside, he was met with another multitude of people congratulating him. He felt trapped as he tried to squeeze his way through, although he never got to find an exit. He was slowly backed against a fountain, feeling like a cornered animal, before his uncovered hand touched the stone surface of the edge of the fountain. Due to the contact, the entirety of the structure, including the water, was covered in ice. It silenced everyone around him as the severity of what happened weighed down heavily on them in the form of shock.

A voice split through the air as someone in the crowd shouted, “ _Monster!_ ”

People were too afraid to be near him, so, as people parted, moving out of his way fearfully, he managed to escape. Even though it stung at his heart to know that they were scared of _him_.

Voices overlapped one another in his head as they screamed at him. _Useless. Weak._ **_Monster._**

The only thing he thought about was running away.

He completely blocked out the sound of his friend, who kept shouting for him to come back.

Once he reached the shoreline, he stepped onto the surface of the water, hesitantly at first, but once he steeled himself, he raced across it. With every step, the water turned to ice, allowing him to make his escape.

* * *

“Izuku!” She called out helplessly. It was too late, he was too far for her to reach him.

She heard Katsuki behind her as he placed a hand over her shoulder, “Don’t go after him. He’s not worth anything.”

Good to know he finally had the sense to control his potty-mouth ever since she and him started getting closer, as far as she knew at least. She knew he would have otherwise said a curse—if she were to be honest, she did not like the blond very much. She had informed her parents about it, but none of them had a choice.

“Don’t be silly!” She snapped at him. Izuku was her friend!

Katsuki just gave a grunt in response before leading her back.

A screaming Minoru greeted them as Ochako frowned at the smaller man, feeling something like anger curling in her gut. “–he should’ve never been crowned!”

“Grand Duke,” she said sternly, “Do not speak about him like that. I _will_ go after him, alone.”

She glared at Katsuki, remembering that he was there—being the focal point of Izuku’s sudden outburst—and jabbed a finger in his direction, “We are going to have a discussion over this when I bring him back. I cannot in good conscience trust you enough to bring you with me right now. Bring me my horse.”

He complied and returned moments later, a disgruntled expression on his face, with her horse in tow. She was then helped onto the horse, thanks to her fiancé, and called out to everyone, “I will bring King Izuku back, so I will leave Prince Katsuki in charge! Please, take care until I return!”

With that, she got herself comfortable on the saddle before she set off.

* * *

Izuku found himself on the mountainside, viewing the distant forest from his vantage point as the wind blew relentlessly. He then glanced down at his one and only gloved hand, brows furrowing in contemplation regarding the importance of keeping it on.

He sighed, his breath condensing in front of him and swirling away in the wind. Just like how everything he worked up to had been swept away by such a simple mistake.

He had no idea what he wanted to do. His crown sat, mockingly, over his forest green hair and he grabbed it. Holding the item in between both hands, he studied it with scrutiny, as if the crown itself would present to him the answers he needed.

If only it was that easy.

Izuku turned his gaze upwards to the cloudy sky, unsure of what to do with himself now that he ran away like a coward.

He was everything he did not want to be.

Guess Katsuki was right, then.

Oh, hey, he did not call him ‘Kacchan’, that was progress.

Then, he reluctantly got up to his feet, decision set in his mind as he placed the crown back onto his head and slowly, and carefully, pulled the glove off of his hand. _Like peeling off a bandaid,_ he told himself.

Then, it was off.

He allowed it to fall onto the snowy ground, a stray tear running down his cheek as he smiled sadly.

In the end, it was the reason he got into this mess in the first place.

The gloves were meant to help aid him, so why, _why_ , had it come to this?

Maybe he was just a failure at everything.

His parents would be disappointed.

_Might as well do what I can, then,_ he rose his hands into the air. He wanted to test this power, especially since he was too scared to try it back then after the incident. He still had the memories of himself using it so freely, without thinking it would have hurt someone. That is, until it eventually did.

Izuku had never felt more worse than a scum of the earth when that happened.

Blinking back his tears, he inhaled sharply before he sent a small spray of snow into the air, watching it in fascination as it curled into beautiful arcs, spiralling away to nothing in the wind.

He tried it again, this time with more force, and the arcs rose higher, bits of snow glittering in the white glow of the snow beneath.

Then, a sudden thought struck him.

_I haven’t built a snowman in ages._

Grinning to himself like a fool, he sculpted an imaginary image of a random person, watching as the snow he created took shape, and he laughed breathlessly with joy. So he _could_ do something.

He turned away from his (first) masterpiece, completely missing the moment where it actually _moved_ as he walked off.

He continued experimenting, having fun with what he could do—like he should have had a long time ago—and stopped at a cliff. Somewhere in his mind, it suggested a staircase, and Izuku gladly took that idea.

It was amazing how it would be first covered in snow until he touched it. The snow would dissipate into little snowflakes, revealing the ice beneath.

Izuku never once slipped on the ice as he moved his way up the icy stairs confidently.

When at last he reached the top, he was surprised to see that it was still covered in snow. Not a single tree in sight.

Izuku used to love building things with his powers. Maybe he could do so again.

He always wanted to have a treehouse.

And a treehouse it would be. He could not take how barren it looked. So, he carefully crafted a garden, remembering how willow trees looked like and made them surround the fake ice garden. In the middle of the terrain, he made a large tree, one that had a house sitting on one of its thickest branches.

Once he was finished, he stared proudly at his handiwork. He even made a ladder leading up to the treehouse. Climbing up said ladder, he walked inside, seeing how the interior was also devoid of anything, save a long rope. He did not remember when he made that, but he hoped it was easy for him to grip onto.

Unable to take the emptiness of the house, he started to decorate, trying his best to be creative before he made a makeshift bed. Placing his crown onto one of the cushions he made, he climbed onto the bed, exhaustion overtaking him as he fell asleep in his snowy wonderland.

* * *

It was supposed to be summer time, _not_ winter. Although, maybe Izuku did not realise he had made it revert back to winter…

As Ochako dismounted from her horse, she gazed around. Her coronation outfit was _definitely_ not suited for winter, but, she was in such a hurry she did not bother changing.

Blast her bad-decision making.

Then, she had scared her horse away by simply being silly. She had accidentally walked straight into a thin branch of a tree, promptly causing snow to suddenly drop from nowhere out of the sky.

Today was just one of _those_ days, she supposed.

Then, while she was pondering over what to say to Izuku, she had walked over thin ice. Before she realised what was happening, the ice broke beneath her and cold water immediately seeped into her dress as well as her shoes, and now she was extremely cold. Great.

Grumbling to herself about her apparent misfortune, she continued to trudge through the snow with her now completely frozen solid dress that had once been soaked with icy water. When at last she found a quaint little trading post, she entered, hearing the bell jingle above her to announce her arrival to the owner.

The owner smiled at her from where he sat behind the counter with a big grin on his face, and he nodded his head in a short bow. He greeted her with such a lively attitude that Ochako returned a big smile to him and asked if he still had winter clothes, such as winter boots and gloves. He gestured to the back, and she headed in that direction to see a fitting dress and cape, along with a matching pair of winter boots.

Sighing in relief, she picked all of them up and walked back to the owner, placing the clothes onto the smooth wood of the counter. Before she could pay for anything, someone else entered—the sound of the bell said as much—covered in snow. He stomped the snow off of his boots and muttered in response to the owner’s greeting. Ochako stood idly by as she observed the stranger pick out a few items before laying them on the counter.

He stopped in front of Ochako, staring at her wordlessly and she smiled at him awkwardly before looking away. Then he said, “Carrots.”

Dumbfounded, she asked, “Sorry, what?”

“Behind you.”

Embarrassed, she backed away so that he could get them from beneath the counter. The owner told him the price as Ochako watched in silence, observing the stranger stare at the owner indifferently as he tried to ask him for a cheaper cost. “I’m going up the North Mountain so can I-”

“You are aiming to climb up the North Mountain?” she could not help but ask.

“Yes, the blizzard you see outside seems to be coming from that direction,” he replied curtly, “Now let me deal with this crook here.”

To both of their surprise, the owner suddenly, and deliberately, rose to his feet, and Ochako quickly noted that his height was absolutely frightening.

“What did you just…call me?”

What happened next was that the poor guy was tossed out of the small shop through the door, Ochako merely a witness to it. She could not help but feel sorry for him…

“Forgive me for that,” said the owner as he sat down again behind the counter, smiling at her sweetly. “Now just the coat and the boots, yeah?”

She opened her mouth to answer him, but then pondered over her options. She wanted to help the other guy somehow… Mind made up, she asked if she could get the items the other man had wanted to buy. She would assist in whatever way she could.

* * *

Exiting the shop, she glanced around, spotting a nearby shed with faint orange light trickling out of the tiny slits of the wooden structure. It lacked a door, as well, so she could see stacks of hay, with yellow straws scattered on the floor.

Nervously, she approached it, hoping that the guy from earlier had not left and that he was somehow inside the shed. She did not want to invade his privacy, so she stood next to the entrance and spoke in the most polite voice she could muster, “Hello? I have the rope you wanted to purchase.”

Moments passed, and she heard nothing coming from the other side.

Her cheeks heated in embarrassment as she turned to move away, until she heard a scuffle inside and a head poked out from the entrance.

She turned to face him and blinked as he stared at her in a somewhat disconcerting way. She vaguely wondered if she had offended him somehow. “Do you have the carrots as well?”

“Yes,” she answered and handed him both bags containing the items he needed. “Thanks,” he said politely and she responded in kind.

“Well then,” Ochako started, hoping to initiate a conversation to avoid uncomfortable silence, which may have been due to this person’s aloof demeanour. “I also happen to be travelling towards the North Mountain, and I want you to help accompany me.” Straight-forward and princess-like, right?

He regarded her carefully, “Why should I do that?”

Frustration burning within her, she replied to him impatiently, “Are you aware that you are speaking to a princess? I will repeat it again, I am a princess. Therefore, you are going to be my guard, or so help me I will snatch those two goods I so graciously bought for you.” It was still an improper way of how a princess should be speaking, but she felt as if this stranger would not even tell the difference.

He remained quiet for a moment before he agreed, somewhat bemused, “Okay, fine.”

That is what she liked. Minimal reluctance. Excellent.

She beamed at him, “Wonderful! I’m Ochako Uraraka!”

“I’m Shouto Todoroki.”

“Okay, Shouto, when do we leave?”

“Tomorrow morning.”

“What?!” she exclaimed, “We can’t just wait until tomorrow! In fact, we‘re going to go now!”

He studied her with a scrutinising gaze, “You’re not serious. It’s crazy to go out during this time.”

She pouted at him stubbornly, until finally he relented and returned back into the shed. It caught her by surprise and she peeked inside to see him bringing out a reindeer with him.

“Does the reindeer have a name?” she asked inquisitively, and Shouto replied to her with seeming disinterest, “His name is Sven.”

She nodded as she smiled at the reindeer, promptly speaking to Sven with a sweet lilt to her voice.

Then, rather unexpectedly, she was reprimanded by the other that the reindeer was not a pet, and she huffed indignantly but did not argue.

Moments later, she was riding on a sled next to Shouto, the lantern being the only source of light at the moment as the rest of her surroundings were dark. It was really eery to her, not to mention really spooky, so she was glad she convinced someone like her new companion to go with her. “So why is a princess like you wanting to go to the North Mountain all alone?” he asked her with a hint of curiosity.

She hummed thoughtfully, debating whether she should tell him of a certain kingdom’s current predicament. “A prince- er, king, ran away to the North Mountain.”

“And you’re searching for him at this hour? Why?” He questioned her incredulously.

”Because he’s probably scared and lonely!” She said with slight irritation, as if the answer was that obvious.

It was silent for a while, and then, “Are you engaged to him?”

“I- WHAT?!” Ochako nearly screeched. Her arms waved in the air, making odd gestures as she spoke in retaliation, “No! We’re not engaged! He’s just a friend! I’m also engaged to someone else already so I can’t be engaged to someone like him and he definitely likes another princess so-”

“Shhh,” Shouto hissed at her. She was talking in such quick speeds he could hardly understand what she was saying. “Don’t you shush me!” she snapped at him.

She was met with a harsh whisper in response, “Quiet!” _Well I never-_ Ochako thought with indignation, but what he was doing made her silent anyway.

He grabbed the lantern and tried to use it to spot whatever had caught his attention, and only then did Ochako realise that Sven had stopped in his tracks. She folded her arms until Shouto told the reindeer hurriedly to go as he quickly placed the lantern back onto the hook. When Sven suddenly sped forward, Ochako was caught off-guard and held onto her seat tightly as what could be described as shock made her heart race.

“What is it? Wolves?” she asked fearfully, and the grimace on Shouto’s face said all she needed to know.

He started throwing barrels at dark, swift moving shadows, and Ochako quickly deduced that those were the wolves. She could hear their deep growls and shuddered, before she began to help. His confounded expression was not that easy to make out, but he did not say anything, especially after she saved him when a wolf was trying to lunge at him.

“There’s a cliff,” Shouto announced, and Ochako glanced to see that, to her horror and dismay, he was right. “Get ready to jump Sven!”

“You don’t tell him what to do,” Shouto retorted and repeated the exact same thing she had said moments prior, “Get ready to jump Sven!”

Talk about rude.

As Sven made the big leap to the other side, they all managed to make it.

Except for the sled.

Before Shouto could fall down into the ravine like the rather unfortunate sled he owned, she helped to pull him up. They both witnessed the sled explode down below, and Ochako instantly felt guilty. “I‘m sorry…I’m willing to buy you a new sled,” she offered weakly, “and I understand if you don’t want to assist me anymore.”

She then started to walk away, and when she was far away from them, she heard Shouto call to her, “We’re coming with you.”

She immediately felt elated and relieved, “Really? I- I mean, absolutely! I knew you’d accompany me sooner or later!”

A blatant lie right there, but Ochako was a princess and she had her own dignity to take care of.

Now, as they walked onwards to their destined location, she was sure she heard a new voice somewhere around close by.

She found it weird and extremely suspicious and gazed around in search of this mystery person. What she saw made her completely dumbfounded.

A man that looked like he was made out of snow was walking towards them, or rather, dare she say, prancing as he was humming in a melodious voice. As soon as she saw him, however, he vanished. That made her petrified. Was it a hallucination?

Then suddenly, she heard him right beside her, in between herself and Sven.

It was a whirlwind of confusion after that.

She screamed, her hand knocking his head cleanly off and right into Shouto’s arms, and the latter’s eyes widened considerably before he tossed the head back to her. At this point, she was absolutely horrified. What was wrong with this man who was accompanying her?! He just threw the head back to her?! Seriously?!

“ _I don’t want it!_ ” she screamed at him, throwing the head back to Shouto. The head was actually talking! Creepy as heck!

To make matters _worse_ , the guy once again threw it back to her. She spotted the snowman’s beheaded body walking in her vision’s periphery and grimaced, “For the love of- The body! Give it back to the body!”

She then tossed the head again, and it successfully hit the snowman’s body. She sighed in relief but she was still completely spooked out. This was _not_ the kind of experience she wanted to have while searching for her friend!

The snowman struggled to his feet, but that was not what bugged Ochako. His head…was upside down. Oops.

“Why are you guys upside down?” asked the snowman innocently. She stifled a snort and walked forward, thinking about the ridiculousness of it all as she helped to reposition the head properly.

“Oh!” he exclaimed when he realised that they were not, in fact, hanging upside down like bats. He then smiled and introduced himself, “I guess we can start this over. I’m Denki, and I love warm hugs!”

Ochako went stock-still, as if a sudden revelation came over her. She felt nostalgic, remembering the times she used to play with Izuku and the time they built a snowman together, having named the snowy friend Denki. She wanted to clarify again, to make sure what she heard was right, as she asked in utter disbelief, “Your name is…Denki?”

The happy expression on Denki’s face confirmed it, and he leaned forward, hoping to learn _their_ names. She quickly cleared her throat, pushing the memories to the back of her mind, “I am Ochako, this is Shouto, and the reindeer is Sven.”

It seemed to delight Denki as he then asked them where they were heading, and Ochako informed him they were going to the North Mountain. It happened to be exactly where Denki came from, and, despite being bombarded with questions from time to time, they allowed him to go with them. He was great company, given the fact that Shouto seemed more of a quiet guy who only opened his mouth when there was something he wanted to ask, or when he felt he needed to. Sven could not talk either, as the reason was pretty obvious.

“Denki…” Ochako began, “Were you created by Izuku?”

At the mention of her best friend’s name, the snowman turned to face her and answered almost instantaneously, “Yes, as a matter of fact, he did!”

“Is Izuku the friend you mentioned from earlier?” Shouto inquired with a raised eyebrow.

“Why, yes!” she confirmed, “We used to play when we were little. He was more social back then.”

“Not to pry, but what happened?”

“I am uncertain myself, he refuses to tell me. It hurts me to see him suffering alone, but he always denies my help! I asked my fiancé whether he knew the reason—he was around when Izuku suddenly shut everyone out except his parents—but he didn’t provide me any explanations either!” she waved her arms around in frustration, but she could see Shouto, from the corner of her eye, clearly thinking hard over something. She looked at him, completely missing the lost expression on Denki’s face—he became silent during the exchange—and frowned, “What?”

“It’s nothing,” he shrugged slightly with his shoulders, “Just wondering when you’re going to realise we’re already here.”

“I- wai- what?” She floundered for what she wanted to say, but sighed in defeat as she faced forward again, only to be greeted with a rocky wall. She gasped, “Rock climbing! We’re going to be climbing that, right?”

“Hold on now,” Shouto warned, although a somewhat amused look crossed over his features, “We can’t climb the wall right away. Which is why we have the rope.”

“Sooo how does this work?” she asked quizzically—she had already tried to climb all by herself despite the man’s efforts to prevent her from doing so. Denki was just standing beside Sven and was staring at her, bemused. Until he said, “I think I found a quick solution! There’s a staircase over there!”

He then pointed to the left, and Ochako heaved a sigh of relief.

“All right then, catch me!”

She released her grip on the wall and fell backwards, unafraid as she felt Shouto’s arms catch her. She grinned up at him and jumped out of his hold, complimenting him with a “Nice catch!” 

Heading in the direction Denki was pointing at, she stood still in awe as she saw the beautiful staircase, completely made of ice, leading up to the highest part of the mountain. Shouto, Sven and Denki stood next to her to admire the beautiful splendour her own friend had constructed by himself, since was no way this was not his doing.

She pulled Shouto along and marched up the staircase, determined to talk to Izuku and confident that he was up there, with Denki trailing behind them. Sven, however, could not go with them, as it was too slippery for him. The unfortunate soul. He had no choice but to wait at the bottom of the staircase.

Once they reached the top, she approached a large door, which seemed to be secured on both sides as barricades towered beside it, icy-looking ivy covering these walls and giving it more of a garden look. Shouto urged her to knock the door, but she felt very hesitant at first. Then, she took a slow step forward and raised a fist, allowing it to hover in the air for a few moments. Holding her breath, she carefully knocked on the glass-looking door, wishing with all her might that the door will finally open, as it had not for so many years now.

And, it did.

It pulled back, revealing the secrets it kept hidden and it was such a fascinating sight to behold. It really did look like a garden, with plants strewn across the area, fake since they were made of ice, and trees lining the edges of this mystical expanse of snow and vegetation. At the center of this majestic garden stood an enormous tree, which loomed above them and had Ochako completely enraptured. Then, remembering her other two companions, she whipped around and spoke hurriedly, “I’m sorry, but can you two please wait here? It’ll only take fifteen minutes, I promise! Please?”

Shouto looked like he wanted to argue, but before he could, she turned around and all but rushed into the garden, leaving him with only one option.

“Izuku?” Ochako called out, hope rising within her chest as she felt her heart leap in her throat.

“Ochako?” a voice responded timidly, and Ochako’s heart nearly came to a stop. She spotted him immediately, and he seemed to be hovering near the roots of the gigantic tree rather uncertainly. His clothes looked like they were made of ice, making it hard for her to see him. What did give him away was his hair, which pretty much stood out and made it easy for anyone to notice him. She quickly bolted for the green-haired prince-now-king, pulling him into a hug as relief crashed over her. He was safe!

However, when the initial feeling faded, she pulled back, holding him at an arm’s length as she scowled at him angrily.

“You _idiot_!” He flinched, but she kept going, “What were you thinking, running off on your own like that?! I was so worried!”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, which forced her to calm down. As her anger ebbed away, she immediately regretted what she had said and spoke softly, “It’s fine. I’m sorry for calling you an idiot. But I was really worried, you know? I thought you were enjoying yourself, but I…I’m sorry, Izuku. It was supposed to be an important day for you.”

He seemed to be taken by surprise and shook his head feverishly, “No! It’s not your fault! It was never your fault to begin with! It’s just, ah- I-”

She gazed at him expectantly. Was he finally going to give her the answers she so desperately wanted to learn about?

He glanced down, and shyly reached his hand out, and Ochako caught on to what he wanted pretty fast and held his hand in hers. He then led her away to the back of the grand tree, and that was when she saw it.

A ladder made out of ice led up to thick branch, where a house rested, its glowing white surface glistening in the light of dawn. It was a treehouse, something that had struck Ochako with a distant memory that she could just barely recall.

* * *

_“Ochako, I want to try and convince my parents to allow there to be a royal garden someday!” said the freckled boy, brilliant emerald eyes shining in the light of the chandelier overhead._

_“What for?” she asked, her brown gaze brimming with interest as she faced the young prince in front of her._

_“Well, um, it’s just that, I think gardens look really nice,” he responded with a seemingly conflicted expression, and Ochako giggled at that. “I think so too! I like tulips! Especially the crossbred tulips I’ve read in the books Mom showed me!”_

_“I think those are cool too! Although that’s not entirely the reason…”_

_“Oh?” she tipped her head to the side questioningly, prompting him to explain._

_“I was thinking about a treehouse,” he stared down at his feet, but Ochako was clapping her hands in delight._

_“Treehouses are fun! It could be like, our secret hideout!”_

_That made Izuku giggle, which convinced Ochako to laugh along with him, “I’d like that! We could do all sorts of things in it!”_

* * *

When it had faded, Ochako snapped out of her daze and stared at the treehouse, having been enamoured once again. She felt a tug at her hand and slowly swerved her head to be captivated in the green eyes of her best friend, whose head was tilted to the side. The corners of his mouth were curved upwards in a sheepish smile as he then opened his mouth to ask, “Do you want to go in or not?”

“Of course I will!” she answered, boldly climbing up the slats that crisscrossed the frame of the ladder. Izuku followed behind her as their hands remained intertwined, and Ochako failed to catch the hint of red painting Izuku’s cheeks.

Once she reached the top, she stepped through the doorframe and moved out of the way for Izuku to enter in after her. She took in what she saw around her, awed by the grandeur of it all as everything was made out of ice. It certainly was cold, but there were two windows that granted the air outside access to circulate the cool temperature of the room.

“Is that King Toshinori Yagi?” she gaped, pointing at something at the far side of the room next to one of the windows. An illustration of a muscular man was carved in ice, his signature smile making him recognisable as the self proclaimed All Might, King of Peace, whose great achievements, accomplishments and fame were acknowledged by everyone worldwide.

Izuku nodded his head in affirmation before he scratched the back of his neck bashfully, “I…did _not_ mean to show you that.”

Ochako snorted, which was unbecoming of a princess, but here, where things were private, it was all right. “Oh hush, you! I‘ve always known he was your greatest inspiration!”

“Thanks, Ochako,” she smiled at him in response and studied the rest of the interior with interest. There were a lot of things that she found out were relevant to All Might, and she found a peculiar, tiny ice sculpture sitting on a table that looked like–

“Ochako, no! Don’t look at it!” a hand snatched it away, and the princess was taken aback. The King of Arendelle hid the sculpture behind his back protectively, and Ochako would have _snickered_ at the ridiculousness if it were not for the fact that she was curious about it. “Let me see! I know you’re the king and all, but as your best friend I beseech thee that ye shall reveal what is being hidden behind thy back!”

Izuku’s mouth wobbled as he tried to contain his laughter, but he held onto the item rather stubbornly. “No! Your begging shall not sway me!”

“Izukuuuuu!” Ochako cried, reaching her hands out to him in an attempt to steal it away from him. “I’m still angry I didn’t get to see you after all these years, and this is how you pay me back for my kindness and patience! It’s beginning to wear thin!”

Izuku paused in trying to move away from her, and she took this chance to tackle him. They landed on the floor with a thud as Ochako unashamedly grabbed the small sculpture off of the floor as swiftly as she could before standing up. She inspected it, and, just like she had assumed, it was All Might. Or rather, the thinner, skinnier version of him.

“Ochako!” green flashed at the corner of her eyes and she whipped around before ducking to avoid Izuku’s hands. He was trying to take it away from her, but she stepped on his foot and he yelped, backing off as she straightened herself up again with a victorious expression. “Victory is mine!”

Izuku frowned at her, before he all but laughed with a shake of his head, the princess soon joining in as laughter filled the air. “Ochako…why did you come here?” asked Izuku, once he had managed to calm down.

“I want to bring you back to Arendelle, Izuku,” she replied, but when she saw the troubled look on his face, she quickly added, “They’ll understand you, I’m sure of it!”

“But they won’t! Kacchan-“

“ _Kacchan?_ “ Ochako narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

“I meant Katsuki… He has a point! They won’t want a dangerous king who can’t control his powers ruling over them!”

“You’re not dangerous, Izuku,” said Ochako sadly. “You were never dangerous. You have to come back, because…because you set eternal winter, um, everywhere.”

Izuku’s posture went stiff. “I- _what?_ ”

“Don’t worry! You can fix it, I know you can!” Ochako said firmly, which only made Izuku shrink in on himself more.

“I can’t… _How_ am I supposed to do it, Ochako?”

“The answer lies within your fingertips, you just have to find it!” she was confident in what she was saying, but she could see the internal panic in the emerald eyes of Izuku.

“But I don’t know _what_ it is!”

“Izuku-“

“No, I can’t do it!” his back faced her, and Ochako’s worry began to rise as she approached him, placing the ice sculpture held in her hands on a nearby cushion. “It’s okay, you’ll be able to find a way-“

“ _Ochako!_ ” a voice from outside interrupted her, and she barely registered what happened as a wave of ice suddenly burst from the hands of her friend in front of her.

She felt something stab at her heart as she staggered backwards, and Izuku whirled around to face her. His expression went from alarm to horror as he stared at her, who was holding her hands at where her heart was located at.

“Ochako!” the voice was louder now, and she recognised it to be that of Shouto’s as someone was climbing up the ladder.

Denki’s head popped up as he was the first to enter the room, not noticing the mood in the atmosphere shift as he smiled brightly. “Hey, I’m your one and only Denki, and I like warm hugs!”

When he saw Ochako, he stated simply, “It’s been fifteen minutes!”

_Was he- Was he seriously counting the time?!_ Ochako internally slapped herself in regret for not asking for more time as Shouto was the next to make his appearance. When he saw her, he rushed towards her as he asked, “Did he hurt you?”

Something about that made her blood boil as she snapped, “I’m fine.”

Righting herself upwards, she shrugged Shouto’s hand off of her shoulder as she locked gazes with Izuku, “I’m not leaving until you come with us!”

Izuku shook his head with a frown, “No, you have to leave!”

“Make me!”

A flash of white appeared in front of him, and he looked surprised as a snowy figure took on a humanoid shape. It was another snowman, and he moved of his own accord as he faced the three guests inside the room. He grinned at them, revealing sharp teeth, although he somehow seemed apologetic despite the menacing appearance, and behind him, so did Izuku— _he didn’t mean to do that!_

Silence filled the air.

Then the snowman spoke, addressing Denki, Shouto and Ochako, “Sorry man, but you guys are going to have to leave!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This originally was supposed to be a one-shot, but I had a feeling it was going to be really long so I cut it short. Although, chapter 2 is still going to be long, or at least that’s my assumption as I gather more ideas, hahahaha.
> 
> Anyway! Thank you for making it to the end of this chapter! I’m looking forward to writing the next one! :D
> 
> In case it wasn’t pretty telling, I was trying to add some humour in a few parts, including the part where they meet Denki. Lololol
> 
> Not a very good cliffhanger here in my opinion, but if it works for you, the next chapter will be full of excitement. ^w^
> 
> I plan to include as many characters as possible because I love all of them! (Although, I don’t like Mineta, sorry.) And I’ve also considered putting Monoma as Hans, but meh, does it really fit his character? I don’t think so. Thus, I came up with something else, and I’m just gonna say he has an additional role here that will hopefully be a delightful surprise at the end, fufufufufu-
> 
> I also have a lot of things planned for the next chapter, and more characters (obviously), that will hopefully be one of your favourites!
> 
> It’s pretty hard when writing royal characters, so if you spot a mistake (e.g. Grand Duke was used wrongly) don’t hesitate to let me know and I’ll fix it!
> 
> Until then, fellow readers!


End file.
